


Addiction

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Three years ago, J and Reader split under circumstances that were different to both of them.Now the Reader finds herself gagged and tied to a chair in a rather ominous room before a Joker whose not particularly pleased.But neither of them can deny how much they missed the other.





	Addiction

When you opened your eyes, the world around you remained black. The scratchy material against your cheek told you some sort of sack-like thing was covering your face.

You were vaguely aware that you seemed to be sat on some sort of chair - your arms pulled tightly back behind you, forcing your spine to arch and your shoulder blades to dig uncomfortably into what you presumed was the back of the chair.

There was something secured tightly around the lower half of your face, which forced its way into your mouth, gagging you and making it hard to breathe - especially when you were already struggling with the suffocating humidity within the bag covering your head.

You tested the movement of your arms but, your wrists were bound so firmly together you could barely move an inch, and any struggling made the binding bite into your skin. You soon gave up on that, turning your attention to your legs. It soon became apparent though, that these too were restrained - your ankles presumably strapped to the bottom of whatever you were sat on.

You threw you head back, gasping through your gap at the effort of trying to move. And your chest rising and falling with the growing panic within you. You were truly stuck, and you didn’t know why or who by.

You sat there with your head hanging, trying to think where you could be and what could be going on. What had you been doing before this? You’d arrived in Gotham city that morning for the funeral, spent the day stood in a churchyard, before then calling a cab to take you to your hotel.

You’d never made it that far.

You didn’t have long to ponder why you’d never made it the hotel, your head snapping up when you heard the sound of a lock clicking behind you. You could hear the sound of heels on the floor and you resisted the urge to turn, knowing you wouldn’t be able to see anyway – blinded as you were. A dull thud echoed around wherever you were, sounding like a door had just closed.

You sensed someone was standing directly behind you, then the sack on your head was suddenly ripped off making you jump.

The room wasn’t bright - lit only by a single naked bulb, but it was a lot brighter than the darkness of the bag and you squinted painfully for a few moments as you adjusted.

Someone tutted and you heart sped up – if that was possible – the noise sounding familiar somehow.

“Now what do we have here…?” Drawled a male voice on your right and you froze, eyes widening in disbelief. You definitely knew that voice. A voice that sent ice straight to whole in your heart. “Aren’t you just a sight for sore eyes doll…” The man growled, stepping into your line of sight.

The Joker was bent over at the waist so that his face was level with yours as he prowled around you, his eyes intense and studying. He didn’t speak for a while, simply watching you, and you had to wonder if he was lost in his own mind again - like you’d seen him so many times before.

In a one quick movement he reached out and yanked the gag out of your mouth, so – what you could now saw was a tied circle of cloth – fell from your face, hanging loosely around your neck. You made the most of this, gratefully gasping in large gulps of cold air.

The Joker immediately turned his back on you then, straightening up and clasping his hands behind his back as he stepped away, staring at the wall in front of him.

“J.” You gasped in greeting, keeping your tone causal as though you’d just run into one another on the street, and you weren’t in fact tied to a chair against your will.

The Joker didn’t turn, but he lifted a hand dramatically clenching it into a fist next to his face as though grasping at something. “There it is…” He purred, turning his face slightly to look at his raised hand, “That sweet melodic voice…” He drawled, “How long has it been, doll…?” He asked to himself, dropping his head slightly, but his fist remained raised.

He swung around to face you. “Three years?” He questioned. “Hasn’t it?”

You pursed your lips as though you needed to think about it - but you didn’t. You knew exactly how long it had been. Three years, two months and probably a few days.

“Probably.” You said eventually.

“Three years…” The Joker repeated as though he hadn’t heard you – or maybe he simply didn’t care to hear you. “Three years since you ran…” He continued to murmur to himself.

You couldn’t help but scoff at this and J’s eyes snapped to yours. “Problem, princess?” He sneered.

You glared at him. “Other than the fact that I’m tied to a very uncomfortable chair?” You retorted. J simply continued to glare at you, raising his brow when you didn’t continue.

You let out a heavy sigh that you’d hadn’t realised you’d been holding in. “You honestly think I ran?”

“Oo hoo, doll,” J chuckled as those he found this hilarious - stepping forward and lowly starting to circle you again. You refused to play his mind game, not allowing your eyes to follow him, instead keeping your gaze steady on the concrete wall opposite you. “I know you ran, kitten…” He purred, his voice in your ear and his breath on your neck.

You scowled at the feeling and the memories it brought with, hating how vulnerable and at his mercy you were in your current position.

“You ran with your tail between your legs the moment you smelt trouble, kitten….” He purred, though it soon turned into a growl, as he continued to move behind you, his temper starting to show through his loose control. “The moment the hounds were at the door you ran.” He taunted, now at on your other side. “Like the scared-y kitten you are…” He snarled.

You couldn’t take it anymore. “Yes, J!” You cried – and would have thrown your hands up if you could - “The hounds were at the door – but where were you, J, huh?” You snarled back at him. “Nowhere!” You answered yourself. “Nowhere in sight!” Your voice broke at that and you swallowed past the lump of emotion in your throat. “I had no idea where you were - or for how long you’d be gone, J! You know why? Because you never told me anything!” You cried, letting everything go now you had started, having to blink back the hot tears that were quick to form.

You could sense that J had now paused behind you, and you felt uneasy at not being able to see him, but you weren’t going to stop now that he’d released the emotions that had slowly simmered away in you for the last three years. “Most of the day you would be out or locked in your damn study,” You exclaimed, “Then most nights you’d be gone as well – probably shacking up with every girl in the city for all I knew!” You cried hysterically, quickly finding yourself at your wits end.

“I would think very careful, princess…” J finally spoke, quite quietly, but the venom clear in his voice. “Before you go around accusing people of things…” He sounded further away than before though – no longer breathing down your neck.

“Why not J?” You demanded angrily into the empty space in front of you, not paying attention to the warning in his words. “I couldn’t have known!” You cried, “You would vanish every day and night an – and j - just expect me to be waiting for you when you got back!” You were stuttering now and you forced yourself to take a calming breath. “An – and I was almost fine with that…” You sighed wearily, dropping your eyes slightly to look at the bare floor in front of you. “But then… Then the hounds were at the door, J.” You mumbled sadly, memories flooding back - memories you hadn’t wanted to think about for the last three years and ones you still didn’t want to think about.

“Maybe you thought I was safe there…” You murmured quietly, “But I was alone, J…” You dropped your head, closing your eyes against the tears. Easily recalling the assault on the mansion like it had only just happened. J had left you in the ‘safety’ of the house whilst he went to ‘deal’ with it – whatever that had meant.

“I waited.” You mumbled. “Hours. Days. You didn’t come.” You choked out. “You didn’t come back J.” The tears were flowing freely now, unable to hold them back. They slid clean trails down your cheeks, leaving small dark patches on your lap as they fell. “I thought you’d gone without me.” You admitted weakly.

“I would never have gone without you.” J muttered behind you – at least you thought he did - but you didn’t trust your ears.

A sob racked your body, and you wished you had the use of your hands to cover your face. “Th-they broke through, J” You sniffed, curling your chin into your chest, ashamed at how weak you were. “They found the bolt hole.” You rasped, “They had me…” You could sharply remember the tug of rough hands on your shoulders - being dragged out of the small safety of the bolt hole where J had told you to hide if by some small chance they broke through and weren’t overcome by the small number of men he had left to guard you.

“I - I can’t even remember how I escaped,” You croaked, “- but I did. Then I ran.”

You took a deep, shaky breath, trying to steel yourself as you lifted your head, staring determinedly once more at the wall in front of you, despite the state you must have looked. You cleared the lump from your throat. “So yes – J - I ran.” You stated, your voice crackly. “But not because I wanted to.” You declared. “But because I had to.” You took another, small breath. “And because I thought you had left me to save yourself.”

A silence fell over the room then, neither of you saying anything and you were conscious of how loud your sniffles were in the empty, echoey room.

Finally, you heard the soft click of J’s heels on the floor as he moved slowly and deliberately to your right.

“Why would you think I’d leave you, kitten…” He growled as he stepped, his anger poorly hidden. “Where would you get an idiotic idea like that?!” He demanded stopping a few feet in front of you.

“Why wouldn’t you have?” I demanded desperately - feeling far too emotionally drained right now to explain how useless I was to him - how there were other people in the world prettier, smarter, and far better suited for him then me.

J didn’t say anything to this.

You let out a heavy sigh, closing your eyes in exhaustion of the whole thing. “Whatever you are going to do with me, J, would you just get on and do it.” You moaned, letting your head fall backward slightly, “I’m sure I deserve it.” You muttered quietly to yourself.

“Do with you, hmm?” You heard J purr in front of you and even with your eyes closed you could see exactly how he stood, watching you, every bit as beautiful as the man you’d fallen in love with 3 years ago. “Now there’s the question…,” He murmured, “What do I do with you?” J pondered dramatically to himself and you couldn’t help lifting your head and peering at him across the room where he now stood tapping his chin with a finger thoughtfully.

The Joker’s eyes turned back to you now that you were looking back, and he raked his eyes up and down your body in a look you knew well - but which confused you even more.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, J.” You teased wearily.

J grinned wide and shamelessly at you. “Feisty as always,” He praised, “- a kitten with claws…” The purring sound he made pulled painfully at your heart and you had to stop yourself from grimacing.

Before either one of you could say anything more, there was a high pitch squeal from behind you.

“Oh, puddin!”

You flinched as the door behind you was thrown open, slamming into the wall. Light feet dance across the stony floor, and the women you knew from the news as ‘Harley Quinn’ flounced into your view.

“Ooooooh!” she beamed, noticing you as she pranced to J’s side, swinging a baseball bat in one hand. “Who’s this?!” She squealed, stopping next to J’s side and turning her eyes fully on you, her free hand on her hip and the baseball bat now leaning against her shoulder as she studied you.

“She’s pretty!” Harley observed with a grin. “Can I fix that?” She asked J with a wide grin, swinging the bat off her shoulder and catching it in her palm menacingly.

Before you could even wonder what J’s answer to this might have been, the man had spun fluidly around to catch the clown girl by her throat, shoving her none-to-kindly into the nearest wall and forcing her up onto her toes.

All you could do was watch in shock as Harley’s bat clattered to the floor, both her hands flying to grasp at the hand at her throat, J’s fingers digging painfully into her windpipe.

“You so much as touch her,” J growled, his fingers tightening even more, “and you’ll be the one being fixed, capeesh?” He spat.

Harley choked and gasped for a moment. “Capeesh.” Harley she managed to squeal out, doing her best to nod - though it wasn’t particularly easy in her current position.

“Good.” J snarled, holding her for a few more seconds to ensure Harley got the message before he released her, letting her drop to the floor, her legs giving out beneath her so crumpled onto the floor.

“Now.” J growled. “Get out.”

Harley nodded frantically, gathering up her baseball bat as she scrambled to her feet. She shot you a deathly glare before she quickly scurried back the way she came. You swallowed anxiously at this, but didn’t bother to watch her leave, instead meeting J’s glacier eyes which were back on you.

Neither of you spoke until you heard the door close behind Harley.

“New toy to play with?” You teased dryly, raising an eyebrow at him.

He studied you for a moment as though trying to work something out. “A distraction…” He muttered with a growl before running a hand through his green hair, messing it up with his fingers, seemingly lost in thought. “- a patch, should we say…” He drawled, his eyes meeting yours again and you noticed that heated look was back, “- to try to kick a rather damaging habit…”

You felt your cheeks warm at this hint.

J stepped towards you then - slow measured steps that struck you as almost predatory. Nerves ran through your body at the look on his face - was he going to kill you or kiss you? He might have saved you from Harley, but that meant nothing – Maybe he just to destroy you on his own.

His hand slipped into his jacket pocket and he withdrew a pen knife, snapping it open with a smooth flick of his wrist.

You swallowed, eyes only for the blade now.

J continued his purposeful movements towards you until he knelt by your legs, fiddling with something at your feet - though you couldn’t see what from your position.

You felt the minute your legs were free, but you didn’t move them - too frozen as you watched J’s every movement.

His eyes rose to yours again and they didn’t leave as he straightened up once more. You thought you saw a flicker of concern cross his icy eyes at the look of fear and doubt that must have been clear in your eyes, but it was gone before you could truly register it.

J began to walk again, stepping slowly and smoothly around you till you felt him stop directly behind your back.

You flinched when you felt the cold blade against the skin of your hand.

“Shh, Shh, Shh….” Hushed J soothingly at your ear, and you mentally cursed yourself as a shiver ran down your body from the feeling of his breath on your skin.

J didn’t say anything more, but you could feel the movement of the bindings as he worked at them, and the gradual loosening of the material around your wrists. You hissed at ache of your muscles as your arms were finally freed and you rolled your shoulders to try to relieve yourself.

Your movements were stilled when something cool took one of your hands, the Joker gently pulling you to your feet and turning you so that you faced him where he now stood, slightly to the side of the spindly chair you had been tied to a moment ago.

J reached for your other hand and his eyes fell to your wrists which were raw and tender from the ropes. He lifted them slightly, bowing his head the rest of the way, and brushed his lips across the marks on your skin. The contact of his lips coupled with his cool breath provided instant relief to the pain and he followed this with the lightest of kisses to the inside of your wrist.

J’s gaze now roamed up your bare arms, taking in every bluish vein and pigmented area until they found the scar that started at your inner elbow and curled its way up your forearm, proud and prominent against the colour of your skin.

His icy eyes shot a glance to you in question, but you dropped your eyes in shame, feeling your stomach twist.

You hated the scars. They were from that night 3 years ago. The men that grabbed you from the bolt hole hadn’t been gentle and - though you weren’t killed - you certainly didn’t escape unscathed.

It was a constant reminder of what you had and then lost all those years ago – and, right now, that reminder was more painful than it had ever been.

You felt J tug at your hands and you reluctantly glanced back at him, though his eyes were no longer on your face, instead they lingered on the scar again. He pulled your scarred arm closer to him then, bowing his head and placing a single kiss to the large scar before he traced his lips along it, working his way up your arm, his touch full of understanding and something even purer. You could feel yourself melt right there and then as the heat of his lips ran up your arm and straight to your lower body.

God, you had missed this man.

Suddenly J drew you even closer, your chest now pressed against his, and he ran his lips up the rest of your arm, across the skin of your neck, until he reached your jaw, nibbling your skin slightly. You could feel a moan in your throat from his touch, but you pushed it down with the last of your strength.

Then his mouth met yours and kissed you with a passion that had been building for the last three years, two months and probably a few days.

When you finally pulled apart for air, you dropped your gaze sheepishly, your cheeks practically aflame. “I thought you had a patch…” You mumbled.

J growled, and you felt the vibrations in your own chest where you were pressed so tightly together, J refusing to loosen his hold on you now, as though he was worried you’d run again. “Every addict knows a patch is nothing compared to the real stuff…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I was worried the Joker was getting a bit out of character at the end there - but I was trying to make it a bit fluffy!
> 
> I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
